


You Already Bought a Ticket (and there's no turning back now)

by kneesocksnarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cats, Kissing, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Pining, also some nouis in there i suppose, minor smut, there might be coitus but there might not be, this one shot is very gay so you're welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneesocksnarry/pseuds/kneesocksnarry
Summary: Niall meets Harry at a "kitty-and-me" class, where Harry's form of flirting is basically nonexistent.





	You Already Bought a Ticket (and there's no turning back now)

**Author's Note:**

> I have been hoarding this fic since 2015 and I'm too lazy to change it so be nice and love it.

Louis makes a sharp turn, tires of his beat up Lexus skidding across the gravel of the parking lot. He nearly causes Niall a heart attack—and a concussion—just because he wanted to beat the old lady in the bug car coming from the opposite side, and obviously aiming for the same empty spot near the front of the building.

'Take that, bitch," Louis sneers, glaring at the lady who rolls down her window and flips him off.

Louis is about to yank his door open and jump out, but Niall reaches across him and pulls his door closed.

"Stop," he sighs exasperated. "You nearly killed me, you fucking dumbass."

His brown-haired friend looks at him with his mouth wide open, eyebrows knit together in confusion, "Excuse me, Horan? I just saved you a three minute walk if I were to settle for the crap parking spots in the back. You should be thanking me."

Niall nods enthusiastically, "Sure, thanks for scaring the shit out of me and Artemis."

The blond reaches in the backseat for an animal carrier that's holding his year old cat named, Artemis. He's a cream colored cat, with a brown spot above his left eye and bright blue eyes that match his own. Artemis' short hair is standing up in a line down his spine and he's meowing loudly by the time he makes eye contact with his owner.

"It's okay, babe," Niall sticks his finger inside the cage and nudges it against the cat's head and nose. He sighs once his cat calms down, using his other finger to push his glasses up his nose, and turns in his seat to stare at the building in front of him.

It's a bright mint color that makes Niall a little queasy, and the sign with a smiling cat on the glass door makes him feel ridiculous. He can't believe he actually let Louis talk him into going to "kitty-and-me" classes, which last over two hours. What the hell are they going to do with their cats for that long?

"Don't look so sad," Louis breaks the silence, reaching to give Artemis a goodbye tap on his small head. "It's probably just as fun as the website said."

"Why did you make me sign up for this, Louis?" Niall groans, considering to start crying just to get out of this, but decides against it.

"I thought it would be cute! Besides, you need to spend more time with Artemis, he misses cuddle time with his daddy, since you're always crashing on my couch."

"I like your couch," Niall mumbles, scratching behind Artemis' ear.

"Well my couch is tired of your fat ass making a dent in the right cushion."

"It's not my fault your couch is comfy and your fridge always has beer."

"Yeah, yeah. Enough stalling and go in there."

Niall makes a strangled noise in his throat, and turns back to give Louis one more pleading look. "Please don't make me do this."

"Too late, we already paid for this class." Louis smiles widely, hitting the button on his door to unlock all the other doors. "But a kiss before you leave would be much appreciated, wifey," Louis winks.

Niall squints his eyes in confusion, "I thought you were dating that Liam guy, I can't kiss you when you're with someone, that just breaks all the rules."

Louis huffs, "He hasn't made anything official yet, so I'd really like a kiss before we reach a time when we can't do this anymore."

Niall plays with the loose threads that fall out at the knee hole in his blue jeans; he bites his lip while looking at his best friend's desperate blue eyes. "Fine," he rolls his eyes, "Just one kiss."

Louis lets a pleased sound fall from his lips and quickly leans forward to slot his lips between Niall's, capturing his bottom lip between his own. Niall's eyes close on their own, and he feels Louis nudge his lips apart, insinuating a deeper kiss than he had anticipated, but he should have expected this from his best friend. Louis pulls on Niall's lips with his teeth, and presses tiny kisses to his mouth, before his tongue shoves its way in Niall's mouth, and the blond immediately pulls away.

"Louis," he warns, "I said one kiss."

"You didn't specify what kind or how long," Louis grins.

Niall readjusts his glasses on his face, "Well you should know by now, what I mean by a simple kiss."

The blond reaches for his door handle, ready to head to the stupid class, but Louis wraps his arm around his tiny waist and tugs him closer to himself, "Wait, I'll be good," Louis says sincerely, and Niall can't deny the pout forming on his lips. He knows how Louis gets when he hasn't had a boyfriend in a while; he gets super needy.

Niall sighs, placing his cat down by his feet and fully turning toward Louis. He puts his hands on the sides of Louis' recently shaven face and pulls him forward for their kiss. Their lips move together slowly, and Niall opens his mouth this time when Louis pokes his tongue out, sucking on his tongue and letting him control their movements for a bit, before he pulls away again.

"I gotta get going, Lou," Niall apologizes, getting a close up of Louis' blue eyes. "It's time already."

Louis nods without a word, putting his hands back in his own lap, about to start his car up again when Niall takes his face in his hands one last time and presses a soft kiss to his mouth. He quickly accepts the kiss, kissing Niall back before he pulls away.

"I'll call you later, Lou," Niall hurries out of the car and takes Artemis along with him.

"Text me if you need a ride," Louis replies, a smile playing at his lips that wasn't there before.

"I promise, if you promise me that you'll talk to Liam about where you guys stand."

Louis laughs quietly, "Promise," hooking their pinkies through the open door before Niall shuts it.

When Niall walks in the building, the first thing that hits him is the smell. It's pungent and a depressing mixture of dust and cleaning products as if to overcast the horrible scent wafting through the entire complex.

Niall follows the red, cat paw prints that cover the floor and lead you away from the reception area. Artemis is silently watching in his carrier, and Niall is thankful his cat is at ease unlike other's he has seen on TV. He is led to a bright blue door, and he tries to ignore the long scratches down the door as he reaches for the door knob, but his heart is racing and he curses Louis in every language he knows. The door is open, and the dictatorial scene he was expecting is replaced with the image of a room with rows of chairs, and a few dozen older women talking and laughing with each other as their cats quietly sit perched on their shoulders like parrots.

Ninety-nine percent of the women in here are over the age of forty, and Niall breathes out an exasperating breath and starts looking for somewhere to put his cat down. He just settles Artemis on the floor and opens the cage to let him walk out into his arms. There's cubbies in the room—of course there are—so he puts the carrier in an open slot and slowly starts making his way around the room.

Niall walks towards a table on the other side of the room where there's an assortment of cat treats set out, which are also extremely close to the cookies and lemonade that he assumes is for the humans. Artemis is nearly jumping out of Niall's arms to get on the table.

"Alright, alright," Niall sets him on the table, "Don't act like I never feed you."

He watches his cat chow down on the food for a second, before looking around the small room and seeing that, much to his disappointment, the whole room is full of older women. He's most likely the only nineteen year old boy in the entire building, and he can't help himself from mumbling "idiot" and "fucking Louis" under his breath every few seconds.

Artemis has made a small dent in the bowl of treats when Niall hears a much deeper voice, that can't possibly belong to one of these grannies, yell out, "Hey!"

He whips his head around and see's a boy about his age, giving him a pissed off look. He has a black long-sleeve shirt on with black skinny jeans, and scuffed brown boots. His brown hair is styled messily on top of his head in a curly quiff, and the pure white cat under his arm is blinking slowly at Niall as well. He takes long strides towards Niall, glaring at Artemis on the table, quickly turning back to Niall and giving him a look that tells him he's waiting for an explanation.

"Oh-um, hi?" Niall tries, sticking his hand out for a shake, but he slowly retracts it realizing what a stupid idea that was when the other boy doesn't reciprocate.

"What the hell is your cat doing?" the boy grits through his teeth, switching his cat to rest under his other armpit.

"Oh, well my c-cat," Niall looks down at Artemis, and then looks into the green eyes piercing his line of vision, "He's just eating."

"It's not feeding time."

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't know, " Niall's voice wavers, "Here, I'll just take him down." He picks Artemis up off the table and holds him in his arm, which the creme cat isn't very happy about.

Niall pushes his glasses up before he looks up at the boy again, offering a small smile. "Sorry about that, he likes to pretend like he's never been fed."

Niall laughs at his own joke, but the brunette continues staring at him with an unimpressed grimace on his face. His lips are almost in a pout, and Niall can't stop himself from glancing down at the boy's bottom lip when he runs his tongue over it before beginning to talk.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Mine?" Niall points at himself.

The brunette boy rolls his eyes, "Obviously, you're the only person I'm talking to."

_Obviously_ , Niall thinks. He can be so stupid in front of attractive boys... cute, attractive boys.

"I'm Niall," he smiles like a dork again, with no response coming from the cute boy.

"Nigel?" he scrunches his eyebrows.

"Ni-all," Niall pronounces. Nobody gets his name right the first time; he's quite used to it.

"Fuck me," the boy groans loudly, throwing his head back and clamping his eyes shut.

Niall's ear definitely perk up at the words coming from the brunet's mouth, but looking at his face tells him it probably isn't a good thing. He looks down at Artemis, who is staring at the cat in front of them intently, eyes moving with every breath the white cat takes.

"Is everything alright?"

"We're partners."

"Partners?"

"Yeah, just my luck I get stuck with the only guy that doesn't know the rules around this place." He looks down at his own cat, petting its' head before looking back at Niall.

"Well, what does that mean?"

"Oh my god," he groans for millionth time, "It means we're partners for every activity! Did you not read the confirmation page when you applied for the classes? It's written clearly on page, i. 42, it's honestly not that difficult to understand."

Niall stands there stunned for a moment, of course he didn't read the long ass terms and conditions page, but what he really doesn't understand is why this guy is clearly upset with Niall's presence.

"I must have skimmed over that part," he lies, "But I think we started off on the wrong foot." Niall literally shuffles his feet, and straightens his back, "I'm Niall, what's your name?" He holds out his left hand for the second time that day and waits for the handshake that never comes.

The boy shifts the cat in his arms so he has to use both hands, obviously avoiding the other's outstretched arm. "I'm Harry," he murmurs, but Niall still hears it and smiles softly, signaling he heard him.

"Nice to meet you, I didn't realize we were doing partn-"

"It was in the contract," Harry interrupts him.

Niall nods, "Well it's apparent that I didn't read it thoroughly enough, but thank you for reminding me."

Harry nods in return, hands firmly holding his cat and eyes widely watching Niall's face. He looked like he was waiting for Niall to say something, or finish talking, but he continued to stare.

Niall shifts his weight on his feet again, hands still sweating and pulling on Artemis' fur as he wiped them on him. He didn't know why he was sweating, probably the temperature in the room, but he was a little uneasy with Harry's intense stare.

"So," Niall begins, "This is your cat?" He points to the cloud of cat resting in the tall boy's arms.

"Oh-um, yeah. She's mine."

Harry's hand—big hand—pets it's head and gently pinches it's fluffy ears.

"What's her name?"

"Luna."

"Aww," Niall smiles, reaching to pet Luna on the head, "She's a pretty little Luna."

Niall's fingers are a centimeter from touching the cat when Harry jerks her away, eyes wide again like he can't believe Niall was about to pet his cat.

"H-have you washed your hands?" he asks quickly.

"Excuse me?" Niall replies, disbelieving.

"Your hands," Harry glances at Niall's hand between them, "Are they clean?"

"I-I think," Niall's eyebrows scrunch up and he looks down at his hands for imaginary dirt particles.

"Luna doesn't really like strangers, so I think we should wait until she starts to get comfortable."

Harry walks away from Niall, looking back every few steps to make sure he's following him, and Niall can already tell this is going to be a long fucking day.

 

 

\---

 

 

"Nail clipping is tedious work," the instructor yells from the front of the room as if they can't hear her, but then again most people in there are probably using hearing aids.

Niall sighs, petting Artemis on the head and looking to his side where Harry is listening intently, and holding Luna as far away as possible from Artemis' peering eyes. They're the only boys in the whole building, and the only young one's considering Harry looks just about Niall's age.

The lady in the front is passing out little baggies with nail clippers and everyone is breaking off in their groups to cut cat nails. What kind of activity is this even? Niall thought they would be playing games and letting their cats run free, not starting their own nail salon for cats.

Harry grabs a bag from the instructor, thanking her twice, before coming back to Niall and sitting on the ground next to him.

"You know how to cut their nails, right?" Harry asks with his wide, green eyes again.

"Mhm," Niall nods, pulling the clippers from Harry's hand and puts pressure on Artemis' paw so his claws come out.

Harry immediately shifts to his knees, hovering over Niall to make sure he's doing it right.

"Don't go too far or you'll hurt him," he almost yells. "Make sure he's comfortable, and don't yank on the nail."

Harry's nearly breathing down his neck, and Niall is more nervous now that someone is watching him. His hands are shaking a bit and he's starting to get a bit frustrated, so he gently clips the first claw and whips his head to the side to look for Harry's approval.

Harry didn't realize he was _that_ close, so when Niall turned to look up at him with his big blue eyes, his glasses bumped into Harry's cheek and their noses touched.

Harry's eyes went wide and he quickly pulled back.

"Sor—Um, was that okay?" Niall asks with pink cheeks and subtly scratches the tip of his nose where they made contact.

If he had known Harry was that close, he wouldn't have moved to look at him. Embarrassing, he's always embarrassing himself.

Harry scooted away not too far and not too close, but just enough so _that_ wouldn't happen again.

"That's good," he says, "I'll do Luna while you finish." He quickly drags Luna to his lap and starts grooming her nails, completely trying to ignore how blue Niall's eyes were that close and how he's pretty sure he saw some freckles on his face. Did he ever mention he loves blue eyes and freckles?

 

 

\---

 

 

Cat nap-time was exactly what Niall was looking forward to because that meant he got to sit around on his phone while his cat slept. He was looking around the room for the comfiest chair to sit in when he heard the coordinator start talking in her microphone again. She was asking about volunteers for snacks or something along the lines, but Niall was not about to ruin his twenty minutes of phone time. He had half a cheek on a chair when his plans were immediately destroyed because Harry, ever so generously, raised his hand that he and Niall could do whatever task it was.

_Kiss-ass_ , Niall thought to himself.

They were quickly led to the kitchen where the coordinator explained how much food went in each plate and how many plates needed to be made and set up in the dining hall. There were various scales if they felt the need to weigh each portion, which Niall almost laughed at. Poor cats are having their food weighed when he lets Artemis go hog wild when he serves his food at home.

"Do you ever have that feeling that cat food might taste good?" Niall says as he spoons wet cat food into little white dishes.

They had been alone for ten minutes and the silence between them was almost painful.

Harry looks at him with wide eyes, "No! That's disgusting, Niall. Why would you even say that?"

He shrugs, "I don't know, it just looks a bit tasty."

"Well if you think cat food looks good, then you must be eating some real shit meals."

Niall nearly drops the can he was spooning food out of. He's really trying here with Harry; he truly is. Harry is just so stubborn and a bit of ignorant narcissist. It either feels like he's talking to a wall or a yapping dog.

"Sorry, Chef Ramsey. I didn't know you were such a fucking expert cook."

"I bake, actually," Harry mumbles, avoiding Niall's eyes.

Niall ignores his comment, "I'm just trying to have a conversation. There's no need to be an asshole."

Harry finally looks up and Niall catches a hint of, dare he say, maybe guilt or sadness? Which is odd since Harry keeps such a stoic, rather emotionless face throughout the course of the day. The brunet also seems loss at words, when he was just moments ago spewing at Niall for a simple question.

Harry directs his focus once again on putting even portions of cat food on the tiny dishes. His movements are stiff and slower.

"I didn't mean to be a jerk," he says quietly. "I can be a bit blunt sometimes."

"A bit?" Niall teases.

"Yes, a bit," Harry smiles softly.

"Well, there's only one way to apologize to me now."

Niall picks up a clean plastic spoon and scoops the tiniest amount of cat food. He holds the spoon up to Harry's mouth.

"Taste it."

"No!" Harry says incredulously. 

"But you were mean to me," Niall whines. 

He also might have leaned against Harry's arm and widened his blue eyes more than necessary, but he'll never admit to it.

"It's gross," Harry scrunches his nose at the spoon in Niall's hand.

"I'll do it with you."

Next thing Harry knew there was a spoon in his hand and he was feeding Niall a speck of cat food while a spoon entered his mouth as well. The food hit their tongues and both of their heads went straight to the sink to spit it out. Niall grabbed the sink nozzle and sprayed water in his mouth to get the slimy goo off of his tongue. Harry does the same after Niall, but he also takes a towel to his mouth to try and erase the memory of the consistency and taste of the food. 

Niall coughs, rinsing his mouth again. 

"I heard dogs like cat food 'cause it's high in protein."

Harry pauses from scrubbing his tongue with the towel, "Okay, and...? What do you want me to do with that information?"

"I don't know, store it. Maybe you'll have a dog one day and wonder why he prefers cat food more than dog food."

They both continue washing their mouths, glancing at each other every once in a while to laugh at how stupid they were. Maybe Harry isn't so bad of a guy?

 

 

\---

 

 

"So..." Harry says, cat carrier in hand as he and Niall stand by the receptionist desk.

They already signed out and thanked all the employees, but there was an awkward tension around them. They both wanted to leave, of course, but there was something unfinished between them that neither was brave enough to speak up about or let go of.

"So," Niall repeats and tentatively touches the small scratch on his cheek.

The last activity of the day was to finally play with your cats and there was an assortment of furry toys and feathers that the cats could chase around. Well, he and Harry were surprisingly having a good time until he decided to lie down on the floor next to a tired Artemis. Harry playfully swung a long feather across Niall's face which Niall thought was funny (and kind of cute) until Artemis swung his paw out at the feather and nicked his cheek.

Harry had apologized profusely and Niall just laughed it off even though it stung a bit.

Harry glanced at the cut before scratching behind his neck and kicking the air. He just didn't know how to talk to boys even when he really wanted to.

Niall waited a few more seconds, but it was apparent that Harry wasn't going to say anything anytime soon, so he pulled out his phone and said, "I'm just gonna call my friend to pick me up."

He started searching for Louis' number but then a large, warm hand reached out to lower his own phone-holding hand.

"I can give you a ride home," Harry said slowly with a small smile.

Finally. FINALLY! Niall's heart started racing again because maybe Harry wasn't going to be a total hit-or-miss.

With both cats in the backseat, they hopped in the car and Harry started the engine while Niall immediately went to fiddle with the radio.

Niall gave him directions as to where to turn and stop and Harry followed obediently. Niall also noticed how clean Harry's car was, which was a complete 180 from having to sit in Louis' trashcan of a car this morning.

Niall tried his hardest not to, but he glanced at Harry driving and... _fuck_. This boy was HOT and his jawline was so much sharper in his peripheral vision. He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head because by the looks of how this day was going, he won't be getting as much as a shy 'bye' when they get to his place.

Just as expected, Harry gave Niall a short smile and could barely muster up a goodbye. Niall sighed and was about to let this all just end, but once he had one foot out of the car, he turned back to the boy.

"Harry, do you want to come inside for some coffee or tea? I can make a quick cup," Niall pointed towards his apartment with his thumb.

If Harry wasn't going to make a move, then Niall had to initiate things for now.

Harry's eyes widened, "Yeah, sure, okay," he jumped up in his seat and tugged off his seatbelt. "I'm gonna bring Luna in too, is that alright?"

"Of course," Niall laughs, already getting his cat from the backseat.

Harry nibbled nervously at his bottom lip while Niall unlocked the door to his place. It took a minute, but Niall finally pushed the door open and immediately let Artemis out of his carrier and gestured for Harry to do the same.

Once Harry stood upright he noticed the large expanse of pictures on the walls of Niall's small hallway. Surprisingly, there was mostly pictures of Niall in different soccer team uniforms.

"Wow," Harry said as he moved to get a closer look.

Niall chuckled before moving to stand next to the tall brunet. 

"I began playing the moment I learned how to walk."

"Really?"

Niall nodded and watched Harry smile at his old pictures. "What about you long legs? What sports did you play?"

Harry blushes at the nickname, "I wasn't much for sports, but I did sing in my school's choir."

"No way? I did choir too!"

Niall ushered Harry further down the hallway until they were in front of a different set of photos. The blond pointed out specific things in each photo and Harry tried to carefully listen, but was beyond distracted by the other boy's lips.

"Yeah, so I played the guitar for my high school's choir and band and I actually have a picture of me during..."

Niall was talking about the photos on the wall and he would glance up at Harry every so often and then he would readjust his glasses a bit when he noticed Harry was staring at him with an obvious intensity. Harry can be shy, but he also has his spurts of confidence. Thank god for this random burst.

Harry leaned down as Niall was rambling and softly pressed their lips together. 

Niall couldn't even kiss back from the pure shock, and Harry barely moved his lips at all because he was internally screaming that he finally did it.

Harry pulled away quickly and stared at Niall with a face that he hoped didn't look like he was about to shit bricks. He thought he ruined everything when Niall didn't say anything, but his silence was followed by him choking out, "Do it again."

Harry did not need to be told twice. He smiled and nudged their lips together again. Harry didn't want to overstep his boundaries, but Niall wasn't having any of that innocent, polite crap tonight. He has been _waiting_ for this moment.

"You're so hot," Niall groans, pulling at the curls feathered along the nape of Harry's neck, "I've wanted to do this since the first time I saw you."

"Same," Harry says as if it isn't the most egoistic phrase to ever be created, but Niall doesn't care. All he cares about is them kissing, and pulling at each other's clothes, and touching every part of exposed skin they can get their hands on.

So, Niall walks their connected bodies into the living room, specifically near the couch. Niall's hands move to Harry's cheeks, pulling him closer and smashing their lips harder. He leans back, guiding Harry to follow him and rest atop of him on the sofa. Harry gasps, opening his mouth and kissing Niall harder now that his body was pressed against the blond's and he could feel his heat and the firmness of his chest.

Harry is on Niall's lap and the small living room of his apartment is _hot_ and all Niall can think about is how much he's _sweating_. This is the kind of heat he doesn't need to complain about though. When you have probably the world's hottest guy in your arms, who—shockingly—is begging you to kiss him harder and deeper, there is no reason to ever complain again.

"I want more," Harry breathes onto Niall's lips before capturing them in another wet kiss.

Niall can't help but smile as Harry kisses down his throat and at his jaw line.

"What do you want?"

"Anything," Harry's breath hitches when he grinds down on Niall again, "Everything."

"Fine."

Niall pushes a confused Harry off his lap and makes him kneel on the floor in front of his couch. The blond quickly unzips his jeans and pushes them down along with his briefs.

"Suck me off."

Harry stares _down_ at Niall with mouth agape. He doesn't know why he's momentarily unresponsive, but he guesses that it's because he wants Niall to take the lead completely. And he does.

"Do it, babe," Niall chides, grabbing behind Harry's head and pushing his mouth closer to his groin, "Suck me, baby."

Harry whimpers, pressing his face onto Niall and sensually kissing the side of his pink cock. His plump, red lips kiss down his shaft, coming to a halt at the tip, his hand moving to get a hand on Niall and direct his head in his awaiting mouth. Harry can feel his mouth watering when the soft skin hits his lips and slowly slips the tip in his mouth.

"Wait," Niall pushes him away, "take your shirt off, first."

Harry immediately obliges and Niall literally fucking gasps.

Tattoos.

Black ink wraps around his left arm and it scatters across his chest and torso. That fucking long sleeve shirt was hiding this side of Harry when Niall could have been jumping on him the second he met him this morning.

Harry smirks at Niall's reaction, but he wastes no time in connecting his mouth back onto the— _very_ —hard cock in front of him.

 

 

\---

 

 

"That was hot," Niall yawns, his fingers combing through Harry's brown hair as they cuddled in his bed (Niall insisted they change location since come stains on the couch would be impossible to get out).

Harry showed Niall what his mouth was also good for, besides talking, and Niall showed Harry that his hands can do more than just _pet_ a cat; they can pet other things.

"You're welcome," Harry smirks up from his position.

" _You're_ welcome," Niall laughs, twirling a curl around his finger.

Harry shifts under the sheets, flipping onto his stomach and leans up on Niall's light chest. He looks at him with wide green eyes, and Niall can't help to think about the first time they met and Harry wouldn't stop staring at him with those eyes even though he was a complete jerk.

"What?" Niall rubs his hand up Harry's arm. "You keep looking at me like that."

"I like you."

Niall tries biting back a smile, but it's difficult, "Yeah?" he teases.

Harry gets that cute blush dusting his cheeks again, the same one he had when he was flustered and on his knees in front of Niall. "A lot, I like you a lot."

Niall gently grabs Harry's chin between his pointer finger and thumb, tilting his head up so their lips would find each other easily when he leans in and kisses him sweetly with adoration and lust.

"I like you a little more than a lot," he whispers, continuing to devour Harry's lips.

 

 

\---

 

 

Harry rubs his eyes awake when the insistent ringing bouncing through Niall's apartment has finally broke through his sleeping barrier. He sits up in the bed, Niall's head falling from his chest and landing carefully on his pillows. The speed of the ringing increases, as if someone's repeatedly pushing the doorbell and Harry's just about had it with ringing, so he slides out of the bed and shakes his head in disbelief because Niall seems immune to the noise. Harry shuffles to the front door, only in boxer shorts, completely shirtless and hair a curly mess on top of his head. He opens the door and there stands a brown-haired guy, phone in one hand scrolling with his thumb and the thumb of his other hand pressed against the doorbell of Niall's apartment.

Harry scratches the back of his bicep, "Hey, man!" he yells out making the short guy whip his head up at the sound of his deep, rough voice. "Can you please stop ringing the bell, we're trying to sleep."

"Who's 'we'?" He shoots back, eyeing Harry's naked chest and tight undergarment.

"My boyfriend, and I," Harry shrugs his shoulders.

The guy narrows his eyes at Harry, "Who's your boyfriend?"

"Look, I don't know who you are b-"

"It's just funny that this apartment belongs to my best friend, Niall, yet you don't look like my best friend. So, who are you?"

The short guy has his arms crossed over his chest as if a tough pose can erase his apparent short stature.

"Oh," Harry's eyes widen and his mouth is left ajar, "You know Niall?"

"Yes, now answer my question, again, who are you?"

"I-um, maybe..." Harry mumbles nervously, until he feels an arm around his shoulders.

"Louis, what are you doing here?" Niall yawns, eyes half opened and hair a flat mess of knots. "It's like eight in the morning, go to sleep."

"It's noon actually, and I came to tell my best friend some really important stuff but it looks like you're busy," the guy, Louis, side eyes Harry.

Niall rolls his eyes, but Harry gets the hint and throws his hands up in surrender, "It's cool, I can make coffee or something."

He slips from under Niall's arm and Niall gives him curious eyes, but he just smiles and walks towards the small kitchen. He really doesn't want Niall's best friend to hate him. 

Niall and Louis only stay at the front door for a few minutes before Harry can hear the door closing, and it takes a few more seconds before Niall is wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and digging his face between his shoulder blades and leaving a small kiss there.

"So, I'm your boyfriend?" Niall says, and Harry freezes while pouring coffee in the mugs.

The blond giggles behind him, and Harry turns around in his arms and looks at him wide eyed, "I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't realize I said that. It doesn't have to mean anything yet, I just..."

"Do you not want to be my boyfriend?" Niall asks, insecure for a second.

"No! I would love to be your boyfriend, but if you don't want that now, I can wait."

Niall's heart continues beating again and his whole world feels like it's falling into place, because he never realized there was a boy like Harry Styles in this universe.

"I want a boyfriend," Niall smiles, putting his arms around Harry's neck, "Preferably a cute one, with curly brown hair and beautiful green eyes."

And it only takes Harry a second to understand what Niall's saying, and it only takes him a millisecond to grab behind Niall's thighs and pull him up against his body so his ankles hook behind his butt, and then they're kissing the life out of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write a fic that doesn't involve louis kissing one of the boys so sorry for the nouis. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
